


Geronimo

by Azriel_Lolita



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking wine by the fire, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriel_Lolita/pseuds/Azriel_Lolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some after dinner wine by the fire something happens and Thranduil needs to decide if he's going to take the plunge or try to keep things as they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

> Just be warned that I wrote this on my phone while I was in the ER waiting room last night waiting for my sister and listening to 'Geronimo' by Sheppard (and refraining from thrashing about dancing and scream singing "SAY! Geronimo SAY! Geronimo" like one does). I might revist this at some point to make it better since I like the over all idea but I'm not too fond of what I actually wrote.

He had finished a private dinner in his chambers with his son when they took their wine to the settee in front of the fire. They started chatting amicably before their words petered out and was replaced with a comfortable silence. Thranduil didn't know if it was the close proximity mixed with the heat from the fire and the wine, or something else that had been slowly and steadily building between them for the past hundred years, but suddenly there was this tension between them that seem to build rapidly and then was suddenly shattered as Legolas put his hand on his fathers cheek to turn Thranduil's face so they were facing each other. Thranduil opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Legolas leaning in to take his fathers lips with his.

All Thranduil could focus on was the soft, sweet lips on his. He leaned into the chaste kiss moving his lips against his son's feeling the heat from the fire warming his face, (it certainly wasn't a blush, kings don't blush.) He realised what he had done and quickly pulled back in horror. He had let his son kiss him and he had kissed him back. Thranduil stared at his son.

"Legolas, what have you done?"

Thranduil watched as his son's eyes get big as he tried to stutter an excuse before getting up and fleeing from the kings chambers. Thranduil began to reach for his son before letting his arm fall back to his side. Not knowing if he really wanted Legolas to come back. Sitting forward he drained the rest of his wine before throwing his goblet against the wall and putting his head in his hands. He was at a loss. If he went after Legolas now nothing could stop him from pushing his son against the closest wall and ravaging that sweet yet sinful mouth with his own. 

It was a secret Thranduil tried to keep locked away from everyone, including himself, that he desired his son in a way that a father should not. But now the object of his desires had kissed him. Thranduil could not ignore his desire and longing any more. Thranduil should stay strong and resist such damning temptation, but with his very hearts desire all but throwing himself at him how could he.

He had to make a decision. Should he take what was offered? Did Legolas even know what he was offering? Or should he put a stop to this? Make it so he would never again know the bliss of feeling his sons lips pressed against his own. Maybe he was being selfish, but the thought of never kissing Legolas again, now that he had tasted the forbidden fruit, was too much to bear.

With a sigh Thranduil stood and made his way over to the doors to exit his chamber. With his hand hovering over the door handle he stopped. Walking out this door and down the corridor to his sons chambers would seal his fate. His life would be forever changed and who's say if it would be for the better. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was Legolas hand raised to knock. They stood there for a moment staring at each other before Thranduil pulled Legolas inside the room pushing him against the wall and slammed the door behind them.

The humans had a weird thing they yelled whenever they were about to willingly take a dangerous plunge. This was the one word that was coming to Thranduil's mind now as he stared into his sons eyes. 

Looming over him Thranduil whispered one word before leaning down and claiming his sons lips in a deep passionate kiss.

"Geronimo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thranduil decked out on in his kingly garb with shutter shades dancing around his palace scream singing this song and throwing his arms in the air every time he yells 'SAY!' is something everyone should be imagining. Not just me.


End file.
